L'amour pour toujours
by Naphadora
Summary: Présentation des personnages et du prologue.
1. Prologue

_L'amour pour toujours_

_Prologue :_

_Personnages:_

_Harry-Potter: __Mari d'Hermione Granger Potter et père de deux enfants_

_Ginny Weasley: __Femme de Drago Malfoy et mère de trois enfants_

_Drago Malfoy: __Mari de Ginny Weasley Malfoy et père de trois enfants_

_Cho Chang: __Femme de Ron Weasley et mère d'un seul enfants_

_Ron Weasley: __Mari de Cho Chang Weasley et père d'un seul enfants_

_Hermione Granger: __Femme de Harry-Potter et mère de deux enfants_

_Enfants:_

_Lyllie Granger Potter, Edward Granger Potter_

_Kreesha Weasley Malfoy, Kevin Weasley Malfoy, James Weasley Malfoy_

_Amayelle Chang Weasley_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Dans un univers où Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry-Potter

alors que celui-ci n'avait que 17 ans. Dans un monde où Serpentard

et Griffondor ne se déteste plus.

Après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, bien que Harry aie toujours aimer que Ginny,

il se révéla à ses yeux de moins en moins amoureux de celle-ci et plus

Hermione qui lui a presque sauvée la vie. Ginny avait vue depuis la grande bataille

que son copin préférait la compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

Huit ans plus tard ...

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

_Pour ceux et celles qui veulent une suite, je suis en train de la faire. Elle _

_débutera huit ans plus tard comme le préscise la fin du prologue._

_Pour cela il ca me falloir des REVIEWS. Quand vous allez voir une écriture_

_itlalique c'est soit parce que je parle, soit un passage du passer et ou un passage du futur._

_Chapitre 1 très bientôt !_

_Nymphadora -xxx-_


	2. L'indispensable 1

_Chapitre 1 : L'indispensable_

― Harry mon chéri, tu te souvien de ta demande en mariage juste avant

que tu ne commence la bataille entre Voldenort et toi ?

― Oh grand dieu oui, je m'en souvien comme si c'était hier encore.

― Et du mariage de Ron et de celui de Ginny ?

― Oui

**Flash Back:**

_À la suite de la rupture entre Harry et Ginny, Ron avouha son amour à Cho_

_qui aorès la bataille, lui avait donné de l'attention. Qui plus être, cette révélation_

_se révéla réciproque. Pendant ce temps la Hermine dit à Harry qu'elle, mesure_

_de précaution se mit en position de fuite, l'aime depuis déjà quantre à cinq ans _

_et espère passée le reste de ses jour avec lui et se fut de même pour Harry_

_qui n'osait pas faire le premier pas._

_Après la destruction de Voldemort, Drago Malfoy demanda Ginny Weasley,_

_un an après tout c'est évènement, en mariage. Celle-ci accepta vue que Drago, _

_au cours des mois suivant, avait changé de camp. Il avait choisi d'être su côté des _

_bons plus tôt qie des mangemorts. Trois mois plus tard, ils décidèrent de faire_

_leur mariage._

_C'est ainsi que Harry et Hermione, se marièrent un ans après celui de Ginny et Drago,_

_suite à tout c'est mariage bien que Ron et Cho sortent ensemble il décidèrent d'attendre_

_et de se marié que lorsque celle-ci serait enceite de leur premier enfant, se qu'il firent._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione et Harry âgés de 25 ans, vivent une vie rempli de bonheur avec leur deux

enfants, Lyllie âgée de 6 ans et Edward un ans plus jeune que sa soeur, mais ressemble

en tout point à son père. Après les cours que demandait le ministère pour devenir Auror,

Harry obtien son diplôme d'Auror. Hermione avait choisi le département des mystères

pour comme le dit le nom étudier tout ce qui le contien_._

Ginny et Drago âgés de 24 et 25 ans, vivent avec leur trois enfants dans une villa de Londre.

Kreesha âgée de 7 ans, Kevin de 5 et James de 4 ans. Malgré que Ginny soit enceinte durant

sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle termine ses ASPICS avec une note global de Optimal.

Le professeure McGonagall offrit le poste de Métamorphose à Ginny et elle accepta volontier.

Le professeur Rogue mort des mains de Voldemort, avait léguer son poste à son élève préférer,

Drago ne put refusé. Ils devinrent tout deux professeurs à Poudlard.

Cho et Ron âgés de 25 ans, habitent une maison de banlieu non loin de celle de ses parents.

Leur seule enfant, Amayelle âgée de 6 ans, est la meilleure amie de Lyllie. Tent qu'à Ron, à la

suite de la retraite de mme Bibine, il avait choisi de la remplacé comme prévue au poste de

professeur de vol. Cho elle, voulait restée au près de Ron et pour se faire, elle fut nommée

professeure de sortillèges et enchantements.

À chaque noël depuis 24 ans, tous se réunissent afin de célébrer la vie que leur à offert Harry

quand il tué Voldemort. ( _Je sais je n'arrête pas de parlée de lui, mais c'est juste parce que depuis_

_le début, Harry se bat contre quelque chose qui ne connait pas encore et là tout change à la fin de _

_leurs quatrième année à l'école Poudlard._) Harry et sa douce allèrent se préparé afin de recevoir

leur amis, Harry avait opté pour un costume noir et noeu papillon noir aussi le tout faisait ressortir

ses beau yeux émeraudes. Pour Hermione elle avait mit sa robe d'un blanc légèrement crème

avec deux gros bracelets, un blan et un noir, elle ne savait pas trop comment arrangée ses cheveux,

mais Hermione fit une queue de cheval très haute et laissa quelques mèches tombé afin de ne pas

parraître étudiante et trop semaine. Après s'être coiffée, Hermione mit des reflets doré dans ses

cheveux quand elle ue finie, Hermione filla dans leur chambre et choisi des bijoux agancée au

reste des choses qu'elle portât. Alors que celle-ci descendait les marche pour se rendre au premier

plancher, Hermione vit Harry si hélégant qu'elle se croyait moche, mais quand son mari la vit il

croyait être aux anges tellement sa belle était respenssande.

― Mione tu es ... si jolie et tu me laisse sans mots.

― Alors je ne ressemble pas trop à une étudiante en droit ?

― Noon pas du tout !

― Mr. Potter ou miss Granger, il y quelqu'un ? dit Tom

― Oui Tom ! Qui a-t-il ?

― Vos invités son arrivés, je les fait entrée.

― Ok merci et bonne soirée mais surtout joyeux noël.

― Et bien avez-vous dévaslisez une banque pour vous procurez cette magnifique forteresse ?

― Ginny n'exagèrent pas quand même, Harry est plein aux AS et ? De plus cette maison

appartenait à la famille Potter depuis longtemps.

― Tout de même il y a des gardes qui guètte la grille et un pour nous ouvrir la porte d'entrée

vous avez de la classe tout les deux et de plus vous êtes l'image des gens heureux et qui

ne vie que l'un pour l'autre et qui refflet non pas la bourgeoisie mais la noblesse.

Nous ne nous disputions pas mais nous discutâmes, je levai la main pour que tous arrête et

cela marcha. Nous ne serions que six en tout. Plutôt cool ! Nous passâmes au salon, ou une

musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre et nous primes l'apéritif. Bon, malgré mon dégoût

pour les boissons alcoolisées, je fis l'effort de boire le verre de malibu que me tendit Ron,

tout en grignotant des cacahuètes. La discussion allait bon train, puisqu'elle restait sur des

sujets légers, puis au bout d'une heure, je crois, on alla à la salle à manger. Le repas fut copieux,

comme chaque fois pour ce genre de fête, et je passai plus de temps à grignoter en buvant du

coca qu'autre chose. Il faut dire que les cailles aux marrons, accompagnés de sauces en tout

genre, en plus des canapés, ça me donnait envie de vomir plutôt qu'autre chose. Le tout arrosé

de vin, me semble-t-il ! Pour ma part, je me contentai de soda. La conversation était toujours

aussi agréable, puisque nous étions passé aux anecdotes d'enfants. Autant dire qu'on se charriait

tous, chacun son tour. Le plus drôle fut le moment ou Drago expliqua que petit, il aurait adoré

faire des trucs de danse et qu'il tannait ses parents pour prendre des cours. L'imaginer en collant

et tutu nous avaient fait taper sur la table, tellement c'était impossible. Non mais franchement,

avec la carrure d'athlète qu'il a, c'est inimaginable ! Doucement, deux heures passèrent, puis le

repas finis, Cho frappa dans ses mains comme si elle applaudissait.

― Et maintenant … Fiesta, hurla-t-elle.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les suivre tous. Bien sûr, la musique

avait carrément changée, puisqu'à présent, c'était un bon vieux rock. « Gimme Gimme Gimme »

Les garçons poussèrent les meubles, et ils nous entraînèrent sur la piste improvisée. Malgré ma

répulsion à faire la fête, je me laissai entraînée, et bientôt, je ne fis plus trop attention à la musique,

me contentant d'imiter le rythme de Mandy. Je ne sais pas trop qui s'occupait de la musique, et à

vrai dire, et je m'en moquai ! Harry me tendit un verre, et sans réfléchir, je commençai à le boire,

quand je fronçai les sourcils.

―Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

―La recette personnelle de Sirius pour faire la fête ! De la soupe de champagne, dit-il en servant

un verre à chaque personne. Avec plus de citron que la recette normale, mais connaissant mon

parrain, ça m'étonne pas !

Je trouvais ça un peu amer, logique, mais je me forçais. Bientôt, je me sentis plus légère, et lorsque

Ginny m'invita à danser un slow langoureux, je me laissai aller, et acceptai. Je commençai à avoir

chaud, et mes joues devaient être rouge, mais tant pis, je m'amusai trop pour arrêter. Drago,

beaucoup plus bourré que nous, nous mit au défi de danser sur la table de salon. Je refusai,

arguant que nous allions l'abîmer, mais Harry contra mon argument.

―Enlevez vos chaussures et elle n'aura rien !

―Je suis partante, si après, vous vous déhancher sur la chanson d'Etienne, déclara Cho avec aplomb.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois puis acquiescèrent. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je suivis mes deux

amies et montai sur la table de salon. Celle-ci n'étant pas très grande, nous dûmes nous coller

les unes aux autres, pour nous déhancher sur l'air. Finalement, la chanson se termina, et Ginny

sauta dans les bras de son copain, qui la rattrapa de justesse. Ron prit Cho sur son dos, et j'explosai

de rire. Pour sa part, Harry passa un bras autour de ma taille et me souleva. Déséquilibrée, je

m'accrochai à son cou, et il me reposa au sol avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je me collai à

lui pour un câlin, sauf que Ginny ne nous en laissa pas le temps. Elle mit la musique prévue et

bientôt, ses messieurs commencèrent à se trémousser sur l'air. Le plus drôle fut quand Ron amorça

un geste pour ouvrir sa chemise. Sa copine lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

―Non, non, non mon chéri ! Tu restes habillé ! Y a que moi qui a le droit de voir tes muscles !

Elle avait employé un ton possessif qui nous fit bien rire. Discrètement, j'allai ouvrir le balcon,

commençant à avoir vraiment chaud. Au loin, j'entendis quelqu'un compter à rebours, et je

stoppais la musique.

―Hey ! L'année se termine dans … Dix !

―Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Bonne année !

Nous avions tous comptés en hurlant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Nous nous embrassâmes amicalement, chacun notre tour, et lorsque je fus dans les bras d'Harry,

que j'avais gardé pour la fin, je lui chuchotais un « Bonne année » dans l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit à mon baiser, et quand nous nous écartâmes, Cho remit la musique. C'était maintenant

Coldplay qui nous accompagnait pour la soirée. Finalement, je l'avais tant redoutée, et à présent, je m'amusais comme une folle. Il faut dire que Drago mettait l'ambiance avec ses défis bizarres. La preuve,

il nous proposa de mettre la musique dehors et d'aller danser au jardin. Tous pied nus, ça va de soi. Heureusement que la pelouse était propre et sèche dis donc ! Nous nous déhanchâmes à nouveau,

sur un vieux tube puis, nous retournâmes au salon. Nous avions les pieds gelés, et Ron déclara,

qu'un bon verre d'alcool ferait passer ça. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me retrouvai avec un verre à la consistance inconnue, dans les mains. Je haussai les épaules et le but d'un trait. Amer à souhait, c'était carrément dégoûtant ! La chaleur revint, et l'ambiance remonta. A un moment, un slow se fit entendre,

et un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je me tournai pour faire face à mon copain, dont les joues semblaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Je mis mes mains dans son cou, et déposai ma tête sur son

épaule. Son souffle chaud me caressa la joue, puis il me chuchota à l'oreille :

―Je découvre une nouvelle Hermione ce soir ! J'adore l'étudiante studieuse mais je ne pensais pas

que tu serais du genre à danser sur une table !

―Je suis une fille pleine de surprise ! Mais pas un mot à Sirius, sinon ma vengeance sera terrible !

―Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer cette fille pleine de surprise !

Etonnée, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard intense. L'alcool faisait briller ses iris d'une

manière nouvelle, et il semblait si sincère que j'en été retournée. A la place, je me contentai de me

mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

―Et encore, j'ai pas fini de te surprendre ! Tu vas voir, un jour, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !

―Ce jour est déjà arrivé depuis longtemps ! … Depuis le jour ou je t'ai embrassé pour la première

fois il me semble?!

Je rougis en songeant que cette soirée fut riche en première fois ! Mais j'en gardais un très beau

souvenir, malgré la mort de maman ! Il avait été là pour moi, d'un bout à l'autre, et si je me relevai

si bien de cette absence, je le lui devais en grande partie. Après ce bref intermède romantique,

la musique changea et la fête perdura jusque pas loin de cinq heures du matin. Nous étions tous

à moitié bourrés, aussi Harry invita tout le monde à rester. Ils acceptèrent tous. Comme nous n'étions

pas trop fatigués, nous mîmes la musique en sourdine et nous affalant un peu partout, nous

terminâmes la soirée en parlant. J'étais sur les genoux d'Harry, et lui sur un fauteuil. Ron avait Cho

contre lui, et Ginny était blottie dans les bras de son copain sur le canapé. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je grimaçai à cause du soleil qui me caressait le visage. Bon sang, on est en hiver, il devrait pleuvoir ! En plus, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible. Ouvrant les yeux, je fus étonnée de voir que j'étais dans le salon. Mais plus encore, lorsque je vis mes amis dormant les uns sur les autres. Me levant doucement, je pris l'appareil d'Harry et fis une photo, malgré ma migraine. J'avais mal partout à m'être endormie assise, et je ne rêvais que d'une chose. Un cachet d'aspirine, et une bonne douche ! Ce qui

fait deux coses en fait! M'étirant comme un chat, je montai à l'étage ! Finalement, j'avais angoissée

pour rien. La soirée avait vraiment été géniale, et je ne regrettai pas d'avoir troqué mon plateau télé

contre une fête entre amis.


End file.
